The present disclosure generally relates to network communication, and more specifically to dynamically configuring a network access system.
In some communication systems, communication between one or more electronic devices may be facilitated using a network device such as, but not limited to a router. For example, a router may be a device that forwards data packets to various devices within a communication system employing one or more communication standards. In such communication systems, network security may be managed, at least in part, by a network access system such as, but not limited to, a firewall. For example, a firewall may monitor and control the incoming and outgoing network traffic. As such, a firewall may prevent unauthorized access to or from a communication system. However, firewalls may be static in operation and thus unable to provide a sufficient level of security to connected devices. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a device aware network access system that may be dynamically configurable.